Winds that change
by Flameflinger Girl
Summary: For readers of Arcadia Academy by DancingQueen21:This is what happened to Hino Kizana(my OC) in the past that led to how you meet her in


**Hello people! if you want to learn more about Hino,she is a character in the(Awesome) story Arcadia Academy by read,or a least check it out plz!DQ would like it!**

**Disclaimer:I only own Hino,her stuff(Cards,clothes,etc) and most of the unnamed people who will show /Akiza...I wish I did,but I sadly say I don't own her,or any other 5ds reference.I also do not own a majority of the words...but you'll see**

A girl sat on a bench in the Neo Domino park, staring at the pond in front of her where fish were swimming about and ducks were waddling along. She had very pale skin and long white hair, tinted with pink and done in a braid that reached down her back. Her hazel eyes glistened as she watched a family of ducks travel around the pond together, a mother duck leading four ducklings toward the water. She continued to watch them as they glided into the pond, except for one. It seemed afraid or unsure maybe, of the water._Like I am of myself,_the girl thought,watching the duckling hop in after a few moments, but immediately splash around and waddle out of the water, too afraid to go any further into the pond,_too afraid to let go of the past.._

**2 years ago-Duel Academy-Hino POV**  
"Perfect scores again,Kizana"The teacher smiled as he handed me back my paper. "Thank you,sir"I felt everyone else in the class glaring daggers at me as I turned and returned to my seat.

"She's a mind-reader,a cheater" I heard some girls near me whisper, "Or something like else could she get so damn-perfect scores?"

I felt my wrist with my bracelet begin to pain me,so I rubbed it as the rest of the tests were returned."I can't read minds or cheat",I muttered under my breath,to myself,"I just study"

Other then that little incident,the rest of my classes went by uneventful.I passed all my tests(like usual)and watched as my classmates had to face the pure,embarrassing truth that I actually studied & they didn't

But still,I heard their hated me,all of them.

**Now-Neo Domino Park-Normal POV**  
Aki approached the bench the girl was sitting on and sat down, observing the duckling as she settled herself next to the girl.

"They're cute, aren't they?" Aki commented as the duckling flapped it's feathers dry.

"Mm." The girl had her eyes focused on the water

"Not much of a talker, are you Hino?" Aki inquired, turning from her spot to face the girl.

The duckling started to shiver a bit from portions of it's body still being wet and cold.

"How do you know my name?" Hino asked calmly, as if she already knew the answer to her question._Who is this lady? _She wondered

"Your parents. They told me you might be here, on your own." Aki admitted, leaning towards the girl a little as she spoke.

Hino didn't even flinch. "What would you like from me?"

"I'm opening a school for… special duellists. Duellists with unique talent and abilities, like myself. I'd like you to attend." Aki explained.

**2 years ago-Kizana residence-Hino POV**  
I lay on my bed,waving my hand carelessly as I watched my books and clothes put themselves away.I had a power that I recently discovered,to make things float by just thinking about it.

My History textbook floated from my desk to my lap as I sat up and thought _Might as well study for the history test_and waved my hand.

I fell asleep soon after

"_I feel happy, I feel sad _  
_I feel like running through the walls _  
_I'm overjoyed, I'm undecided_  
_I don't know who I am _  
_Well, maybe I'm not perfect, at least I'm workin' on it,_  
_22 is like the worst idea that I have ever had _  
_It's too much pain, it's too much freedom _  
_What should I do with this? it's not the way you plan it_  
_It's how you make it happen_  
_Yeah, it's how you make it happen"_

My phone went off,playing one of my favorite songs"Hello,Cold world" By Paramore.

I blinked and sat up,then realized I still had my textbook on my chest and my uniform on. I glanced at the time and sighed.7:00 sharp.

I used my powers to finish in the bathroom quickly,vacating as my mom came in."Hi,honey"  
She smiled that false,tired smile that meant that she'd been out late again at work."Mom,I know you love your job and it pays good" I was sarcastic about the first hated her job as a nurse,"But could you have applied for the morning shift,not Graveyard?I miss being with does too"She just smiled,"I'm sorry,sweetie,but-"

"-_I need this job and it pays the bills_"I painstakingly quoted,then sighed,"Just please go take a rest.I'll see you when I get home"I went downstairs and slipped past my father,who was reading the paper,or rather comics,and grabbed a bar from the open box in the pantry.

"See you Hino" he was trying TOO hard to keep a straight face as he read Garfield."Make sure she sleeps ok?" I mumbled around my quick breakfast as I headed out the door

"Ok"He salutes over the paper and I left,chewing on the bar,waving my hand for my bag as I exited the house.

**Now-neo Domino Park-Normal POV**  
Hino watched the duckling family as she pondered the offer. The mother duck approached the scared duckling and huddled it in her wing to keep it warm.  
Hino looked over to Aki, finding comfort in the older woman's eyes and friendly smile. _How could a psychic seem so… normal?_

**2 years ago-Hino POV**  
"Where you going,Kizana?"I heard the voices behind me and knew not to turn was them,my tormentors,7 boys from class who didn't know the meaning of"Leave-me alone".

"Home"I said,keeping my eyes ahead,but it wasn't enough

I hadn't judged how close they were,because suddenly,I was slammed against the .I was forced to look into the eyes of their leader,a major jerk named Jake Yanji.

"What do you want from me?"I managed,growling as my hand clutched my bag,making my knuckles just laughed ,"You're a freak,Kizana"He smiled evilly,"And we don't like freaks here"His fist drew back and came towards me.I closed my eyes.

Anger.I was so angry for allowing myself into this position.

I tensed

But it never hit

"What the hell?!"I heard the boys yelling and opened my eyes.A wind had picked up in the alley,buffering my tormentors with extreme force.

I was so angry..."OW!"I felt pain as my arm began to hurt so bad but I was so angry..

Soon 3 of the boys were stretched out on the concrete unconscious and others were backing arm hurt like hell but finally,the wind died

"M-monster!Freak!WITCH!"Jake cried,he and his friends,grabbing the three on the ground,turned and running away,leaving me there shocked and in pain

Tears filled my eyes as I silently repeated the last word.

Witch.I was a witch..

**Now**

She thought about it for a few minutes,then sighed and looked up

"Alright… I'll come to your school."

Aki's face lit up tenfold as she grabbed Hino's hand gently, almost motherly. "Wonderful. I look forward to teaching you. I promise, you won't regret coming to Arcadia Academy!"  
Aki stood and bowed her head slightly before turning and waving as she left Hino to her peaceful pond watching. Hino blinked a couple times as she watched Aki walk away.  
Hino returned her attention to the duck family and watched the mother duck guide the duckling into the water. They swam together for a while before the duckling parted and started swimming on it's own, no longer afraid of the water.  
No longer afraid to brace the tide.

**First of all:DQ,I'm borrowing the part about Hino from the beginning and changing it a is originally yours,so just know I'm giving you credit for that part,ok?**

**Secondly:I think its only logical Hino has a character should have one(in my opinion)**

**Thirdly:I just love 5ds!:D ****See ya all next time!**


End file.
